


Unexpected Comfort

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Death helping you through depressive episode?





	Unexpected Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Death helping you through depressive episode?

Despite his distaste with the Winchester brothers, he was fond of you- the Winchester sister. You were just a couple years younger than Sam, but had far more of his respect. The few times you’d come face to face with Death, you’d shown him respect, and even kindness. Much to your brother’s annoyance.

It had been some time since he’d seen you, but that didn’t mean your name didn’t reach his ears. What he heard had worried him, so much that he found himself in your room at the bunker. You were on your side, staring into nothing. You made no show that you even knew he was there. “Y/N.” He said smoothly, moving towards the bed.

“Death.” You sighed, not moving.

He sat on the side of your bed, his eyes watching your face, the very tiny movements that your eyes made. “You can’t stay like this forever.” He reminded you. “I’m surprised the other two have left you alone like this.” From what he’d seen, they were very loving brothers. Even if they were stupid.

You shrugged one shoulder. “Doesn’t matter.” You muttered.

Death stood, more gracefully than you would have thought possible. “You do matter, and so does your well being.” He corrected you. “I’m staying with you until this passes.” Death knew that he couldn’t force your depression away, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do everything in his power from keeping it from getting worse.

Rolling to your back, your eyes finally looked towards him. “You don’t have to do that.”

He surprised you with a slight smirk. “I don’t. I want to.”

* * *

Sam was the first to check on you when they returned two days later. He was surprised when he saw Death sitting against your headboard, your head on his lap, your arm draped over his legs, and his slim fingers running through your hair. Death’s eyes were on you, only moving to Sam for a moment. “I suggest you and your moronic brother keep it down. She needs her rest.” He told him coolly. 

* * *


End file.
